Cullens play truth or dare
by SarahCullenxxx
Summary: Post Eclipse - Bella spends a couple of days at the Cullens house when Alice decides to play truth or dare. Rated M for possible future lemons and please be kind as this is my first fanfiction - sorry I suck at summaries
1. Let's play

**Right, so this is my first fanfiction and the idea for a truth or dare story has been in my head for a while so please review to tell me how awful on a scale of 1 to 10 this is.**

**I don't own twilight although I would do lots of yummy things to Edward if he was mine **

Bpov

I was spending yet another evening with Edward in his bedroom making out on the couch. Charlie was still not happy about the wedding but Edward said that his thoughts were becoming less angry and more resigned. The only way that I managed to get over here was thanks to Alice. Charlie was like putty in her capable hands and I'm sure the only thing that he was looking forward to about my marriage was that he would get the opportunity to spend even more time with Alice. She had talked to Charlie for an hour before rendering me free to spend my time here with Edward. Carlisle had a night shift at the hospital and Esme had gone to Seattle for a couple of days to look for some fabric samples for her next interior design project.

It was only three hours ago that Alice had driven me to the Cullen mansion and I had spent at least half of that time with Edward on his couch. His hands, always so gentle stroked from the top of my head to the back of my neck where he applied more pressure effectively deepening the intensity of the kiss. He drew my hands around his neck and then twisted so that I was straddling his lap. He pressed at the small of my back, drawing my hips closer to his. I moaned into his mouth and his lips increased even more in urgency. I pulled away gasping for breath and he continued to place hot, open mouthed kisses at the base of my throat before capturing me into another demanding kiss. I was surprised that he hadn't yet stopped me and my heart rate must have picked up double time when he licked my lower lip asking for access to my mouth. I complied immediately of course and he probed my mouth with his expert tongue.

I lifted my left hand from his shoulder and started to stroke his hair the way I knew he liked it making him let out a wild purr of pleasure. With our tongues still battling inside my mouth, I decided to step things up by rubbing down on his lap causing him immediately to stiffen and pull away from me. After we had both controlled our breathing some what, he frowned disapprovingly at me.

"Be reasonable Bella, we don't have to wait so long any more, only a few more weeks", he pleaded in a voice that told me he also found it difficult to stop also.

"It's not as though you weren't… getting excited too though is it", I said, blushing profusely.

"What do you mean?" he questioned, cocking his head slightly to one side.

I eyed his lap apprehensively where there was a very distinct tent in his pants that proved that he did indeed get carried away as he had never gotten to the stage where he had gotten this aroused, or at least if he had, he had made sure that I wasn't aware of his little problem… well, you could hardly call it little as even through his pants I could make out that it looked huge and although I had no experience in matters like these, it most certainly looked much bigger than the average penis.

He chuckled at my embarrassment but the sound was slightly discomforted as well.

Before we could talk any more about that, Alice danced into the room.

"Ali, you really should knock before you come barging into our room. We could have been busy doing… something" I said, only at the end trailing off as I flushed with embarrassment yet again.

He tinkling bell laugh filled the room. "Yeah, but you really would have your work cut out trying to get my virgin brother to agree to any of that! He has had a century's practise being this sexually deprived and he's as stubborn as you are!"

"Hey, I'm not as stubborn as Bella" he said a bit defensively.

"Anyways, this isn't why I have come up anyway" she said "I need you both downstairs right now because…" she trailed off dramatically.

"Just spit it out Alice", I said. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what she said next.

"We're all playing truth or dare!"

Oh God, truth or dare. I thought back cringing slightly at all my past experiences of the dreadful game. You either looked like a coward if you didn't do the dare or looked stupid once you had done it and the truth questions were just ways for the nosy people to find out all the things that you'd rather not tell anyone. I'm sure playing with the Cullen's would be awful as they will have years worth of experience to think of some awful dares. Emmett would have a field trip trying to make me embarrassed and Alice would probably find an opportunity to play Bella Barbie. Just great!

"I'm not playing Alice" I said adamantly.

"Actually, you are! And there isn't any point protesting because I have already seen all your arguments and you lose every time" she smirked.

Stupid, smug, psychic vampire!

My resolve shattered immediately when Edward whispered in my ear how he wanted to play with me – cue inappropriate thoughts!

"Huh" Alice said, "If I'd have known that would have worked so easily I would have told you that myself!"

Ew, now I have a horrible mental image of Alice and me… together. I shuddered.

"Fine, we'll be down in two minutes" I told her.

She danced out the room whilst telling us that we better.

I looked over at Edward. "Why do you want to play so much?" I questioned.

"Well", he started, "I don't really know, I guess it's just another human experience that I want to share with you. And of course it gives me the opportunity to get pay back on Emmett for some of the horrible things he has made me do in the past!"

I laughed at the sheepish look on his face. "Okay" I giggled, "That does sound like a fun idea!"

"Come on let's go down stairs now", he gestured to the door.

I let out a sigh and let a hint of hesitance enter my voice, "I guess there isn't any point resisting, is there?"

"Of course not, I'd just drag you back!" he said smugly.

When we got down to the living area, Emmett was smiling hugely whilst Alice bounced excitedly in her place. Jasper looked affectionately at his wife and Rosalie offered me a hesitant smile as we entered the room. That would take some getting used to. I knew that it cost her a lot of effort as she was insulted with the way I was 'carelessly throwing away my humanity' when she would do anything to be in my position but in all fairness, she had made a lot of effort to be nicer to me and also argued a lot less frequently with Edward too.

"Right, I'll go first as it was my idea". Alice announced, clearly gleeful about this fact. "Emmett, truth or dare?"

And so the madness begins

**Remember to leave a review tot tell me what you thought. Also, ways to help me improve my writing would really be appreciated **


	2. Hitting on Mike

**So, I have finally updated the next chapter. Enjoy :) **

Bpov

"Dare!" Emmett yelled, "I'm not chicken."

An evil smirk lit up Alice's face and I had a feeling that she was about to get her revenge on him for his countless teasing.

"Ok, I dare you to let me and Rose give you a makeover and then you will go to Mike's house to declare your undying love for him!"

Shock flitted across his face momentarily before he swiftly rearranged his features to reflect careful nonchalance.

Alice and Rose led Emmett upstairs for the first half of his dare leaving me with Jasper and Edward. I waited for as long as I could (which really wasn't that long at all) before crawling into Edward's lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. He needed no ore encouraging than that and moulded his perfect marble lips to mine. As I shifted slightly on his lap, I couldn't help but notice his still prominent erection from our previous escapades in his room. I felt strangely smug about this but again I was grateful that his jeans were baggy enough to disguise it (not that in my opinion it needed to be covered) but it would be sure to cause his brothers to tease him and I didn't want that. We only broke our kiss when Jasper pointedly cleared his throat and, of course, I flushed bright red whilst Edward merely chuckled, unaffected by our public display of affection.

After about twenty minutes, Alice and Rose came down to the lounge where we were waiting for them. A very grumpy looking Emmett followed and the look on his face was enough to have me laughing uncontrollably. He was dressed really nicely in black jeans and a black and blue checked shirt left half undone and his hair had been carefully tamed and gelled into place to kind of resemble Edward's untidy locks. Of course, the way Edward did his hair was completely natural; he could get that look that many had attempted to copy at high school just by running his hand through his hair once!

"Ok, let's go!" Alice declared as she dragged me off the floor, off of Edward's lap leaving him pouting at me with his arm wide open causing all of the Cullen siblings to laugh at the uncharacteristic look on his face.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper all squeezed in the backseat of the jeep with me in shotgun and of course Edward adamant on driving!

After only five minutes we pulled up outside of Mike Newton's house.

"So, who's in Edward?" Rosalie asked, seemingly as eager for Emmett to complete the dare as the rest of us.

"Just him", Edward growled. I balked a little at his tone and didn't appear to be the only one confused by Edward's reply considering that just seconds ago, he had been teasing Emmett along with the rest of us. He took four deep, unsteady breaths before answering the unspoken question we all wanted to know.

"He's… pleasuring himself to thoughts of Bella!" he stated, reaching across to grab my hand possessively.

I blushed Scarlett in a mixture of horror and embarrassment whilst Emmett howled with laughter. Even though Rose, Alice and Jasper had the decency to disguise their snickers behind their hands or as coughs (which was a pretty stupid way to cover seeing as vampires don't cough at all) they still couldn't hide their humour with the situation. I turned to shoot a basilisk glare at them all whilst Edward turned to do the same – his glare much more impressive than mine that would have me cowering in terror if aimed at me – but which only served to make them more vocal in their amusement.

"Shouldn't you be going somewhere, Em?" Edward said in a strained voice – probably not recovered from the Mike predicament and then he proved my theory by muttering under his breath about "ripping his balls off, or his five-inch-dick and then choking him on it!"

Yep, that was my overly dramatic vampire alright! But, was he exaggerating when he said five inches? I don't know. I struggle to understand why half of the female population at Forks High had seen him as one of the most eligible hot dates to get – you probably wouldn't even feel anything if you were involved… physically… with that! From what I could tell about Edward from where I had moved against him a few times - and elicited a rather large response from him too – I had guesstimated that he had to be around the ten inch mark (not that I had any experience to go by) and I knew for a fact that his lovely, slender pianist fingers were about four inches! From our kissing experience, I had also noted that he had a very long tongue that I would be willing to help him find out all the things he could do to reap the maximum benefits from its length! I vowed to myself then that I would do this soon – even if we waited for the wedding before the main thing didn't mean that we couldn't fool around a bit before hand did it? God, when did I turn into such a ho?

I was distracted from my dirty thoughts by a relatively subdued Emmett getting out of the car. I was grateful for the chance to escape my thoughts momentarily 'because if they followed down that path for any longer, I'd end up jumping Edward where we sat! And this way, I could avoid the awkward conversation as to why I was getting aroused watching Emmett hitting on Mike. Damn super smell sensitive vampire abilities!

By now, Mike had just opened the door and Edward opened the window so that I could also hear what was being said just ten feet away. The way we were positioned by his house meant that although Mike couldn't see us, we could see everything that was happening.

"Eh, hi… Emmett…" Mike seemed baffled by Em's appearance at his house as even though the somewhat 'older' Cullens had finished their summer term at college and were back for the holidays, I don't think that Emmett had ever even acknowledged Mike when they were at the same school for a few years.

"Hey Mike" Emmett replied in a deep 'take me' voice, "How have you been lately? I haven't seen you in a while!" He emphasised this point by running his hands along Mikes arm causing him to jump in shock and me to giggle.

I did think it was pretty hilarious that Emmett had to seduce Mike seeing as he never did like his golden retriever attitude towards me. It was nice to see pay back for the times that he had teased my clumsiness and my blushing. Rose started rummaging around in the backpack that Alice had bought with her and then she turned to give me a smirk.

"Camera" she said in explanation, "it will work for future bribery. Emmett would kill if this got onto the internet" she giggled. My eyes lit up in understanding.

Rose trained the camera on Emmett whilst the rest of us watched intrigued by the show he was putting on for us, Edward snickering now and then at Mike's thoughts.

"So, anyway, I didn't come to chat. I actually had a purpose for my visit." Emmet winked, "It's hard to admit this… but I've secretly been in love with you since we moved here and I've been to shy to tell you the truth". His performance in all fairness was outstanding and I had a hard time not believing him. He looked suitably ashamed and excited by giving the news and I knew from his personality that he was probably really into this and was enjoying getting a response from Mike!

Poor Mike however seemed to be in shock, his mouth opening and closing continuously like a goldfish.

"So, will you go out with me?" Very forward Emmett! I could not stop laughing as Mike turned bright red. Edward watched me affectionately as I watched my soon to be big brother-in-law's antics.

"And I thought I blushed badly!" I whispered to him.

"You do" he replied, stroking my cheek and causing the blood to rush through my face, possibly making me resemble Mike at this moment. He chuckled deviously once he had proved his point and then leant across the center console to kiss me slowly but intensely.

"Please guys. I can't take it – especially in a confined area!" Jasper pleaded from the back seat shifting uncomfortably no doubt from the pent up sexual frustration coming off Edward and myself at this moment.

I shot him an apologetic look before once again focusing on Edward's possible next conquest.

Mike had now recovered from his shock and was now attempting to articulate a response.

"I'd… rather not" Mike managed to stutter out before tacking on a sorry and disappearing back into his home and shutting the front door quickly (possibly locking it too!) It was silent for one beat before Emmett broke out into a roar of laughter causing us all to join in too.

"That was so much fun!" he looked pleased with his work as he shuffled into the back seat, pulling Rosalie so that she was situated more conveniently on his lap, giving room for his enormous frame.

"I doubt Mike is going to leave the house soon if he thinks Em's going to be waiting to accost him as soon as he gets past the doorway", Rosalie giggled happily.

"Actually", Edward began, "he's meeting with some of his friends outside the store at five to go to La Push for a bonfire or something like that, so he'll probably be out in another ten minutes to get there on time."

I blanched at the reminder of my runaway werewolf friend and Edward sent me a sympathetic and slightly guilty look for bringing it up.

"I guess he hopes that Emmett won't be waiting for him then, as he wouldn't want to miss the social gathering", Alice said.

"Hmmm, I agreed, my thoughts still on Jacob…

I was only pulled back to reality when Emmett turned to us all, "So, we have a lot of time 'til Bella's bed time so we can play a lot more rounds. It's my go so, Bella, truth or dare?"

Oh dear. I turned to Edward who just smiled at me angelically. "Good for nothing vampire" I muttered causing everyone to laugh.

"Actually, I'll have you know that I bet I'm amazing at lots of… things" he said, his voice deepening with a husky edge at the end the tone full of innuendo!

I blushed immediately and turned back to Emmett – "Uh, dare?" I said, sounding more like a question than a statement. I could imagine that they both would be as bad as each other!

"Perfect" Emmett flashed his teeth and dimples at me in a wide grin, his whole face lighting up which could only mean something bad!

"Oh God!" I moaned. I was definitely in for it now!

**Well, that's the end of the second chapter – phew, I think I may just have developed carpel tunnel 'cause I've been typing all day, working on this and another twilight fanfiction that I'll be publishing soon :) **

**As always, thanks for reading and don't forget to review! **


	3. Three boxes of condoms

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I have had so many exams and some family things going on. So here's the third chapter and I just want to say thanks to those who have reviewed :) It really encourages me to write so thanks a bunch :) Also, sending my thanks to Vicky-Banana-Duck for how supportive you have been – love you lots :) x **

"_Uh, dare?" I said, sounding more like a question than a statement. I could imagine that they both would be as bad as each other!_

"_Perfect" Emmett flashed his teeth and dimples at me in a wide grin, his whole face lighting up which could only mean something bad!_

"_Oh God!" I moaned. I was definitely in for it now!_

BPOV

"So Bella, I dare you to go into the store and ask for three packets of condoms, one of which must be flavoured", Emmett said whilst smirking at me, clearly pleased with what he chose.

I looked around me for anyone who would help but I was only met by the smug faces of five vampires. I pouted at Edward and made doe eyes causing his smirk to falter slightly and his brow to furrow. I knew he usually did anything for me when I gave him that look. Apparently not this time though as his features rearranged once again into an apologetic smile.

"But… but…Charlie would find out! And he'd try to kill Edward… and me! I told him that we hadn't… you know… and if he hears about me buying condoms, he'll think I was lying." I blushed at my innocence and then thought in horror about the last time Charlie had tried to give me 'the talk'. "Believe me when I say that that is a conversation I really want to avoid if possible!"

"Oh don't be such a drama queen Bellie, you'll be fine!" Emmett said causing me to glare viciously at him. "Hey, I'll even be nice and let you choose the flavour!"

Great…

"You can't back out of a dare Bella", Alice said, "It's against Cullen rules!"

"What if I see someone I know?" I asked them all

"I'm sure you will" Jasper commented, speaking for the first time in what felt like ages, "Forks is only a small town after all."

Whilst trying to think up another convincing argument, I saw Mike leaving his house, looking around warily probably thinking that Emmett was going to appear out of nowhere to attack him. I turned to look at the faces of my soon-to-be-siblings who also had noticed Mike's departure and were looking with admiration at Emmett who was clearly proud that he unnerved Mike so much.

"Fine… I'll do it…" I knew I was going to regret this as soon as I said it.

"Yay" Alice squealed and then her eyes went blank as she scanned ahead into the future to look out for any embarrassing moments I was going to have.

Edward leant over to peck me on the lips and mumbled against me how he was proud I wasn't going to back out.

"You know Edward" Rosalie snickered from her current position in Emmett's lap, "Charlie probably won't be as mad a Bella as he will at you. He's going to try and kill you if he knows"

Edward just smirked at Rosalie and shocked us all when he said in a lustful tone– "I don't care what he says. We are engaged and so he can confiscate all the condoms for all I care 'cause believe me when I say, when I take my Bella, I do not want a condom in the way."

Oh God – I think my panties have just soaked through… drip…

Edward turned to give me a heated look that clearly told me that he could smell just how excited his little outburst had made me. The only problem is that if he can smell it, so can the others. God, this is so embarrassing.

"Well, let's go then" Jasper said, "There's no use dragging it out, we should get it done so that we can fit more rounds in."

Alice gave him an approving glance that showed how pleased she was with the commitment Jasper was showing by wanting to play her favourite game.

Edward set off towards the store and before we reached the end of the road, we had reached eighty kilometres per hour. I trusted Edward with my life, but his love for speed scared the hell out of me!

We pulled up into a space quite close to the entrance and that was when the reality of what I had to do really set in.

"Could I have another dare instead please Em?" I pleaded.

"Nu uh, sorry Bellie, rules are rules" he smirked.

Stupid vampire…

"So here's what's going to happen" Alice began, "we'll all go into the store with you but you have to go down the aisle by yourself and go to the checkouts on your own too. Only if there is going to be a problem would one of us assist you." She smirked to herself, clearly knowing that something was going to happen so I looked over to Edward for clarification who was looking slightly frustrated; obviously Alice was blocking him from her mind.

As we got out of the car, I saw my school friends all gathering in the far corner of the parking lot gathering together for their trip to La Push. I could only hope that they didn't spot me and come to say hi!

Walking into the store, Edward held my hand tightly in his whilst glaring in Mike's direction. I guess he still hadn't gotten over Mike's lustful thoughts and actions...

"Well Bella, we'll all be in the next aisle so we are close by" Rosalie said

"Bonne chance Bella!" Alice smiled brightly to me still looking smug over whatever she saw happening.

"Don't worry love, you can get them back soon cause it's your go next" my Edward said to me, giving me a chaste kiss on the lips.

Jasper just gave me a small smile and said - "I don't think I can take so much of the lust between you and Edward much longer"

Emmett gave me a pat on the back which sent me flying into the aisle that stored the… personal items whilst laughing boisterously and giving me a sly wink.

Right Bella, you can do this, no one will see you. I repeated this over and over as a mantra in my head walking down the aisle until I faced the massive shelf full of various condoms. The plan was to grab the three packets as quickly as I could and get out but of course, luck was not on my side.

I stood looking for the flavoured ones in shock when I saw some of the concoctions they have made! Cherry, apple, orange, chocolate, strawberry, honey… the list went on. I found myself reaching automatically for the strawberry ones as that would be my favourite flavour and I flushed in embarrassment as Edward had made it very clear that we would have no use for the condoms if… when we made love.

I also grabbed one of the boxes of extra-large condoms 'for men nine inches or more'. I thought that there was no point getting anything that would definitely be wasted. At least if Edward decided not to go bareback then he would have something that fits him! Anything smaller than that and he would poke a hole through it! God, when did my mind start going down the gutter like this? Unfortunately though, there was only one packet of those so I had to settle for a packet of large ones 'for men sized seven to nine inches'.

Feeling successful, I quickly made my way down the aisle towards the checkouts. Of course, I got too complacent and before I knew it, I had tripped over my own feet and went sprawling across the floor whilst my items flew around me.

As I stood up and brushed myself off I heard the sound of shoes rushing towards me. I knew it couldn't of been any of the Cullens, -I wouldn't have been able to hear their approach - and when I turned, I was horrified to see my high school friends – Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Tyler, Eric and even Lauren (although her and myself had yet to make any progress to liking one another.) They had clearly come into the store to pick up some items before their trip to First Beach.

Angela looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright Bella" she asked me, "We heard a bang and came to see what it was"

I saw Jessica and Lauren sniggering at the back, Jessica saying something that sounded a bit like, 'should have known it was her'.

"I'm fine" I said a bit defensively, I just wanted to get out of this shop now.

For some unknown reason, they didn't seem to have heard me and were instead staring at the floor I front of me with various expressions of shock. I turned confused to see what it was and to my abject horror, I saw the condoms.

Now I know why Alice looked so smug and Rosalie was trying to stop laughing. I can't believe this is actually happening!

"Ehm…" I said, trying to explain it in someway.

Unfortunately, all that seemed to do was draw their gaze back to me.

Lauren and Jessica started whispering together and this time, there was no mistaking the words 'whore' and 'slut' that I heard. This of course caused me to blush a bright red.

Ben and Angela also turned slightly pink whereas Mike looked at me with a mixture of anger and arousal prominent on his face.

"I can't believe you are actually sleeping with Cullen!" he said.

"That's none of your business Mike" I replied, scooping down to pick up the condoms, this time holding them tightly in my hands so as not to risk dropping them.

"Does Charlie know?" Jessica asked, finally turning away from Lauren.

"Of course he doesn't" said Tyler "He wouldn't stand for that"

Lauren smirked at me and said "I bet she doesn't really plan to use them" How right she was, although not for the reason she thought! "In fact, she is clearly only doing it so that she looks like she is screwing the hottest guy in town. He's probably dumped her already!"

"Actually" said a voice from behind me as two strong arms wrapped around my waist and his smell saturated my senses making my knees weak, "I have not, and neither do I intend to dump Bella. I love her. And also, you seem to be mistaken in your thoughts if you think that Bella is just buying protection to make it look as though she is 'screwing me' as you so nicely put it. If I had it my way, we wouldn't be using them at all but until Bella is on the pill, it is necessary! After that…" he trailed off suggestively.

It seemed strange to imply that we were waiting for me to get birth-control before we could disregard the condoms because the idea of my vampire getting me pregnant was almost laughable.

He then moved to my side and took my hand before directing his next question at me.

"Did you get enough, my love?" he asked, not waiting for an answer before taking the packets out of my hand.

"These aren't big enough" he said, gesturing to the large packet of condoms. "It only goes up to nine inches long; we need at least ten inches!" I knew I was more or less on target with my guess earlier this afternoon!

Lauren and Jessica shamelessly dropped their gaze to Edward's crotch as if they could marvel its length from within his pants whilst I shot them a possessive glare. Edward's cock is mine!

"As for the flavoured condoms" he continued "that was a good idea and this other packet of extra large ones is fine. We'll just ask at the till if they have another packet of extra large."

I looked up to see the open mouthed stare of my friends, finding it almost comical. Angela recovered first giving me a subtle thumbs up which made me laugh and also awoke the rest of them from their shock incurred stupor.

Jessica and Lauren were too caught up in eyeing up my boyfriend and the guys (excluding Ben) looked as though they wanted to go and spread the gossip.

"Well, it was nice bumping in to you" I lied before pulling Edward in the direction of the checkouts giving Angela a small wave.

I had to buy the items alone as per Emmett's request but that was not much of a problem as the line was very small. Just as I reached the cashier, I was interrupted by Edward who called over reminding me to swap the sizes over. Oh God, he was so going to pay for that one! I blushed and timidly asked the middle aged lady behind the counter for some more extra large ones. With a start, I realised I knew the lady as the wife of one of Charlie's colleagues. Oh no, the news was definitely getting back to him now! I would have to get Alice to think of a good excuse for me as it's her fault we are playing this stupid game anyway.

The lady returned with a second box from the store room and I paid for the items.

"Take care" she said, emphasizing the 'care' part and giving me a disapproving look.

I met the rest of the Cullens by the exit and we all walked together to the car.

"I am not happy with you Emmett" I said, getting into the passenger seat with Edward holding my door open – always the gentleman. The frame of the car shook with laughter from all of my soon-to-be-siblings including Edward who looked very pleased with himself.

"Right, well so I did the dare and now it's my turn" I said, causing the atmosphere to change to one of anticipation now.

Everyone turned to me expectantly. It was my plan to get back at Emmett through Rosalie but thinking about it, my embarrassment could have been escaped had Alice told me that I was going to run into my friends. So now I had a choice between her and Jasper. I couldn't chose my Edward even though I was annoyed at his stunt at the cashier, I could get him back in another way when it was time for bed.

"So…" I was pinned by five intense stares. "Jasper, truth or dare?"

I took satisfaction in the look of shock on his face. He clearly hadn't anticipated this.

"Ehm, I'll go for truth" he said.

"Chicken" Emmett and Edward said together causing me to raise my eyebrows at him. I expected that kind of behaviour from Em but not from my Edward!

"Okay…" I said, thinking on the spot before coming across the perfect question.

"My question for you is…"

**So, what do you think? Anyone got any good questions that they would like to ask Jasper? **

**Remember I would love to hear any suggestions for any truths or dares that you would like to read about. Would you like to find out something embarrassing about Emmett or dare our gorgeous Edward to streak through the mall? Ideas are much appreciated. Would you like anything in someone else's POV? Just write in a review, it only takes two seconds :)**

**Reviews=love and make me very happy :) They also encourage me to write faster – hint hint :) **


End file.
